La noche perfecta
by Shira-san
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la simple fiesta del "día de las vírgenes" los pudiera unir para el resto de sus vidas? Un clavel rojo y unos buñuelos son los complementos suficientes que harán de esa noche, una realmente especial.Lemmon .Feliz cumpleaños, Bella Scullw.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa!** Aquí de nuevo, evitando que no me maten por no actualizar mi fic principal, pero esta vez tengo una buena razón... ¡los exámenes me hunden! Pero, saben, hace poco, exactamente día 21 de Noviembre fue el cumpleaños de **Bella Scullw**, y entre las ganas de escribir un NaruHina y que su cumple se acercaba, pues me dije, vamos a hacerle un regalo a Bella-chan.

Felicidades Bella-chan! Ya sé que un fic de una escritora que no es muy importante pues... no es mucho, pero quería tener un detalle contigo y espero que te guste.

Ya sé, estamos a 27 de Noviembre, me pasé de fecha, pero entre los trabajos y los exámenes no pude acabar antes.

Bueno, espero que les guste y disfruten de la lectura.

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí.**

**Rated M: Lemmon**

* * *

><p>Un día soleado como cualquier otro en Konoha, había shinobis, kunoichis y ANBUs que estaban realizando su trabajo; diversas misiones, que habían sido comandadas por la Hokage, Tsunade Senju.<p>

La 4º Guerra había finalizado hacía escasos meses atrás y la villa aún se encontraba finalizando su reconstrucción. Sasuke, había vuelto a la Hoja siendo aceptado por todos, ya que había ayudado a la alianza shinobi a derrotar a Madara y a Kabuto. Gracias a Kami no habían perdido a nadie de la nueva generación en aquella, inacabable guerra. Naruto y Sasuke habían quedado protagonistas de ésta y sobre todo héroes.

El Uzumaki gozaba de felicidad, al fin había conseguido que su mejor amigo volviera a la villa y aceptara los sentimientos de su mejor amiga; y quién lo diría, ahora demostraba instintos asesinos cuando alguien se le acercaba a su Sakura.

Y él, sentía que le pertenecía a alguien, que alguien lo esperaba cada día, que tenía una "familia", se sentía completo; al lado de ella se sentía feliz, nadie podría con él si estaba ella para apoyarlo. Cada día se lamentaba por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello que tenía frente a sus ojos; pero ella lo había esperado muchos años y había aprendido de él, gracias a él era como era, no se arrepentía de ninguno de sus actos y mucho menos de sus palabras. Su pequeña familia era Hyūga Hinata, su novia, pero él sabía que ella era su destino, su futuro, estar con ella era lo que deseaba y cada día se sentía como nuevo; ella le hacía sentir así. Pasaban las horas que podían juntos e intentaban hacer misiones juntos, para aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran. Se amaban y toda la villa entera lo sabía; el día que él le pidió ser su novio y ella aceptó la subió a sus brazos y se la llevó por toda la villa anunciándolo, ella casi se desmaya en el proceso, pero logró sobrevivir a la hiperactividad del rubio.

Ahora él y sus amigos, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Sai y Shikamaru se encontraban preparando una sorpresa para sus amadas. Hoy era un día de celebración para todas las mujeres de la villa, nada más y nada menos que 21 de Octubre, el día de las Vírgenes, las jóvenes preparan un delicioso manjar llamado buñuelo y los hombres les regalan un clavel y una serenata en la víspera de ésta noche. Tenían que tenerlo todo preparado, ya que ellas no sospechaban nada de todo lo que planificaban; para ellas era un viernes normal, un día más de aquella semana y de aquel mes. No se esperaban que sus novios se presentaran en la puerta de su casa y con un clavel rojo se pusieran a cantar la típica canción de esa fecha tan llevada de boca en boca.

Se les había pasado toda la tarde con los preparativos y ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, para dejar pasa a las estrellas y a la bella luna que se encargarían de darle luz y vida a aquella víspera. Ellas se encontraban en la casa de la Haruno, ya que habían quedado para preparar aquellos dulces todas juntas.

—Tengo la sensación de que este año será el último que lo celebremos —habló cierta joven rubia que se encontraba preparando una masa en un bol encima de la mesa de la cocina. A su lado, se encontraban Temari, que había venido de la Arena con la excusa de pasar un día con sus amigas, todas sabían que en parte era por ellas, pero el protagonismo se lo llevaba el vago de la villa; Ten-Ten se encontraba con las manos en la masa, con aquella típica sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba, preparando aquellas pastitas que le regalaría a su querido Neji, intentando sacarle una sonrisa; Hinata, estaba amasando aquella pastosa mezcla como si fuera algo que hacía cada día, se entretenía y la sonrisa de tontorrona no se le quitaba de la cara, anhelaba que llegara la noche para poder estar con su enamorado; en la última parte de la mesa, se encontraba la Yamanaka entretenida con su bol, tarareando una melodía mientras movía casi de manera inaudible su cabeza, parecía que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero era la que más prestaba atención a la conversación recién iniciada. La Haruno, era la que preparaba todo el proceso siguiente a la masa, había puesto el aceite en el fuego, había sacado el azúcar glas para adornar las pastas y ya tenía la crema preparada para rellenar los buñuelos de viento. En sus pensamientos, sentía que algo le faltaba para ser ella; se notaba que no había visto a su amado en todo el día, eso era una cosa muy extraña, ya que solía amanecer en casa de éste todos los días.

—Hablaras por ti, cerda; pretendo conservar mi virginidad unos años más —replicó la archienemiga de la Yamanaka sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—Ja, ja, ja; yo voy y me lo creo —repuso la rubia intercambiando miradas de "amor" con su querida amiga.

—De esta noche no pasa —añadió la kunoichi de Suna sonriendo maliciosamente, estando por primera vez de acuerdo con la rubia de Konoha. La joven en cuestión se sonrojo y volvió a voltear, quedando con la mirada apartada de aquellas pervertidas. La Hyūga llevaba desde el inicio de la conversación levemente sonrojada, ya que sus amigas habían tocado un tema un tanto íntimo para ella.

—Lo mismo para ti, Temari —comentó la joven de los moños sonriendo abiertamente, intentando sacarle un sonrojo a la dura de la Arena.

—Sí, que el vago de Shikamaru cuando se pone, se pone —reafirmó la compañera de equipo del shinobi en cuestión.

—Para algo está en el escuadrón de inteligencia… —dejó caer la integrante del equipo 7. Entre todas, lograron que por primera vez una leve marca rosada cubriera momentáneamente el rostro de ésta. La de los moños y la rubia de coleta alta chocaron sus caderas al son, estando satisfechas por su pequeño logro.

—Hum, no cantéis victoria… —musitó la kunoichi de la Arena, esta se las guardaba —.Hinata, se rumorea por Suna que el próximo Hokage está deseoso por consumar su amor —añadió ésta mirando a la Hyuga que se había quedado paralizada por momentos.

—Yo… ¿estás segura, Temari-chan? —cuestionó la poseedora del Byakugan levantando la mirada.

—Sí, hace poco que Naruto vino a Suna, y bueno, ya sabes que él y Gaara son buenos amigos— contó la hermana del Kazekage, dejando a la joven sorprendida. Aunque todas sabían la estrecha relación entre Matsuri, la prometida del Kage y la hermana del mismo.

—Hinata, tú no te preocupes, hacer el amor es algo natural —dijo Ten-Ten pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amiga, logrando que su sonrojo aumentara.

—Pero… yo… no sé si estoy preparada —mencionó ella jugando con la pasta que se le había quedado pegada en sus dedos.

—Ya verás que sí mujer. —La animó otra de sus amigas, logrando que esta sonriera.

—Lo más importante es que lo quieras, y eso está más que demostrado —apuntó la amiga del novio de la protagonista yendo más a sus sentimientos —.Tal vez es cuestión de sentir —añadió dejando que sus propios pensamientos se centraran en un sola persona.

—Ohh sí; mejor dicho, es cuestión de que te hagan sentir —acordó la Yamanaka asintiendo con su cabeza, mientras una mirada picaresca aparecía en sus ojos azules.

—Hinata, tú dile que te tape los ojos —soltó la kunoichi especialista en armas alzando una mano, que previamente había sacado de la masa. Todas la miraron extrañada, preguntándose… ¿a qué viene vendarse los ojos? —.Me han dicho que es muy excitante —se explicó ésta haciendo que todos empezaran a reír, unas de manera más notoria y otras más disimuladas.

La mente de Hinata era un caos, su parte más extremista había considerado la idea de pedírselo a Naruto, si se diera el caso, había planeado dónde hacerlo y sobretodo, en que postura hacerlo. Pero su lado coherente, había parado los pies de este carro, casi incontrolable.

Allí se quedaron las chicas hablando de la que sería su noche, mientras preparaban los dulces para sus amados, que no tardarían en llegar a buscarlas.

Había acabado de preparar su apartamento para esta noche. No es que pensara que esa noche pasaría algo, no, ese no era su pensamiento inicial, o eso decía él. Había recogido su pequeño apartamento de arriba abajo, ya no había tazones de ramen por todo el suelo, ni ropa sucia esparcida por los lugares más recónditos del piso, ni olía a calcetín sucio… todo estaba en su sitio, y debía agradecer a sus amigos que lo habían ayudado. La cama que había en el centro de la habitación era de matrimonio, de las pequeñas, pero era suficiente para ambos. Las sábanas de la cama eran de color crema, las compró para esta ocasión, especial para los dos. Encima de ésta había pétalos de rosa esparcidos en la cama, y había un caminito de ellos hasta la puerta de la habitación. Horas antes había cubierto con una cortina roja semitransparente para darle un toque más romántico, junto con las velas, que aún no había encendido, que se hallaban alrededor de la cama y del pasillito de pétalos. Gracias a un libro que habían encontrado en la librería todos y cada uno de los apuestos jóvenes habían podido preparar la noche especial para cada una de sus chicas.

Desvió la mirada de la cama matrimonial y salió de la habitación, tomando un ramo de claveles y tomó rumbo a la casa de la Haruno para buscar a su amada. Sonrió mirándose de arriba abajo, llevaba su típica ropa ninja, siempre tenía que estar listo para cualquier imprevisto que se le pudiera presentar; tenía que proteger a su aldea y a su amada. Caminó lentamente por las calles, sonriendo cada vez que veía a los niños de la villa corretear al lado de él; pensaba que en algunos años, pudiera formar una familia con su Hinata… sueños, solo eran sueños; que esperaba algún día cumplir.

Ya se encontraba cerca del apartamento de su mejor amiga y la noche ya había caído, la oscuridad cubría el cielo y en las calles poca gente paseaba, al día siguiente todos tenían que volver a sus quehaceres. Tocó suavemente la puerta con sus nudillos, ocultando el ramo tras su espalda, mientras esperaba a que alguien le atendiera.

La puerta se abrió y permitió que los orbes azules del shinobi se fijaran en la joven que en esos momentos había abierto la puerta. Éste se fijó en sus movimientos, su pierna derecha estaba levemente doblada y movía el pie nerviosamente de forma circular, cada movimiento suyo la hacía verse aún más encantadora; ascendió por el cuerpo de la joven, ignorando sus pensamientos más perversos y dirigió su mirada a su rostro, una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, con un pequeño sonrojo acompañando a ésta. Continuó su recorrido, hasta que la encontró colocando un mechón de su azulado cabello detrás de su oreja, haciéndola ver la persona más dulce y tierna del mundo.

Al fijarse en sus detalles más evidentes, sintió como una felicidad inmensa lo recorría, subiendo a la nube que ambos compartían cuando estaban juntos y una sonrisa que demostraba lo que sentía se le dibujaba en el rostro. Aquellas mariposas que se establecían en su estómago, se asentaron después de estar revoloteando los escasos segundos en que habían cruzado miradas.

―¿Nos vamos? ―preguntó el joven tomándolo de la mano que llevaba libre, ya que en la otra llevaba una pequeña cesta con la cena. Ésta asintió y se dejó rodear la cintura por el brazo de él, que la acercó a su cálido cuerpo, logrando que ella pusiera su mano en el pecho de él y que alzara la mirada para verlo. Acercó sus labios a los rosados de ella y los besó dándole un toque de lo más delicado, solo buscaba un roce, lo demás llegaría más tarde.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriéndose, mientras un dulce sonrojo cubría las mejillas de la Hyûga. El rubio, quitó su mano de su espalda, mostrándole a la joven el pequeño ramo de claveles blancos y rosados que señalizaban tanto aquel día.

―Son para ti… Felicidades ―musitó el joven entregándole las flores. La kunoichi acercó el ramo a su nariz para poder olfatear el agradable aroma que éstas desprendían, sonrió; se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla del joven, besó sus labios y le sonrió.

―Gracias, Naruto-kun ―susurró cerca de su oído. El joven tomó la pequeña cesta en la que la joven llevaba la cena, para que así cargara con las flores con mayor facilidad. Salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar, abrazados, hasta que un sonido hizo que ambos se voltearan; para encontrar a sus amigas asomadas en la ventana, silbándoles y llamándolos a gritos. Escucharon varias frases "halagadoras" y algunas como "Protegeos" y otras tantas perversiones más.

Continuaron su paso hasta llegar a las afueras de Konoha, Hinata se sorprendió, porque no sabía que se fueran a adentrar en un bosque profundo para cenar… pero si Naruto la llevaba hasta ahí, era por algo, y ella le confiaría la vida.

Siguieron su paseo por aquel verdoso bosque, cuando se empezó a escuchar el agua caer. La joven sonrió por el simple hecho de escuchar aquel sonido con el que se sentía identificada; dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y se encontró con lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, una pequeña cascada que nunca en su vida se había parado a admirar. Volteó su rostro para dirigir su mirada a la de él y sonreírle, agradeciéndole escoger aquel lugar que significaba algo tan especial para ella.

—Naruto-kun, es hermoso —susurró mientras volvía a fijar su mirada en el precioso paisaje. La cascada, parecía tener dos partes, una en la que caía el agua, rompiéndose contra las rocas y otra que parecía una pequeña piscina, separadas por una pequeña pared de piedra, por donde descendía el agua. La zona más baja, tenía un color azul claro, casi transparente y la otra, era más oscura, ya que el movimiento del agua que caía por la cascada, ocasionaba que las aguas se entremezclaran. Se fijó en el pequeño detalle, de que en la orilla de la "piscinita" se encontraba, una superficie de madera de dimensiones considerables, que permanecía quieta y con una vela en el centro de ésta.

—Vamos a cenar —anunció el joven tomándola de la mano. Ella lo siguió hasta la pequeña superficie para pararse en seco.

—¿Estás seguro que no me caeré? —preguntó la joven Hyûga después de haberle dado a él las cosas que llevaba en las manos. Él ya se encontraba en la "balsa", colocando las cosas cerca suya, por si acaso pasaba algo.

—Sí, cariño; yo te ayudo —respondió tendiéndole la mano para darle un soporte y tuviera un poco más de confianza al subirse en aquella inestable superficie. Ella la tomó y puso uno de sus pies, siguiendo a éste el otro rápidamente, intentando evitar caerse. Pero antes de que algo pudiera ocurrir el Uzumaki posó ambas manos alrededor de su cintura, ayudándola a equilibrarse. Seguidamente, hizo que se sentará delante de él, pudiendo observar el sonrojado rostro de ésta. Acarició suavemente la mejilla colorada de su novia y sonrió dulcemente, mientras su otra mano se perdía por la espalda de ella, logrando que se avergonzara un poquito más, ya que los dedos del joven jugaban a acariciar su piel por debajo de la malla que ella llevaba bajo su ropa. El rubio aproximó su rostro al de ella, y poco a poco, fue acercando su cuerpo al suyo; hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso, empezando por un simple roce de labios, pero que fue a más, gracias a que él mordió suavemente su labio inferior, para introducir su lengua y jugar con la de ella.

De repente, un silbido y aplausos, irrumpieron la atmósfera de amor que ambos compartían. Miraron entre los arbustos y antes de que sus miradas se enfocaran en quienes eran los que los molestaban, la Hyûga se sorprendió al ver una hilera de velas encendidas y miles de luciérnagas que sobrevolaban la pequeña cascada. Pero ella podría jurar que esas velas no estaban allí cuando habían llegado, ¿tal vez esa personas tenían algo que ver? Seguro que su Naruto lo había planeado todo para que tuvieran una velada perfecta. La verdad, es que todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, solo que esas personitas no tendrían que estar ahí; ya habían acabado su trabajo, por lo tanto ya se tendrían que haber ido. Las risas cesaron, al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los silbidos, los aplausos y el movimiento de los arbustos en que se encontraban escondidos los intrusos.

―Konohamaru ―gruñó el joven al ver que ya se había ido. Se escuchó una risa melodiosa que hizo al Uzumaki dirigir su mirada al centro de emisión de ésta, encontrándose con el rostro de su amada, sonrojado y con una sonrisa dibujada, intentando que las risillas no escaparan de sus labios. Él, manteniendo todo el cuidado para no tirar nada al agua, llevó sus a ambos costados del cuerpo de la joven y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todos los lugares que el suponía que tenía. La Hyûga empezó a reír pidiéndole que parara, pero el no le hacía caso alguno.

―Naruto-kun, para... por favor ―pedía entre risas mientras él continuaba. Al ver que unas pequeñas gotas saladas descendían por el rostro de ella, dejó de hacerle cosquillas; cuando ésta alzó la mirada se encontró con que él tenía su típica sonrisa zorruna dibujada.

Hinata, dejó a un lado su vergüenza y empujó el cuerpo de él hasta que calló contra la madera, para luego subirse encima del cuerpo del joven y empezar su venganza. Pero al verse en esa posición tan comprometedora toda su vergüenza volvió a ella, haciendo que hiciera amago de retirarse. Sin embargo, el rubio no dejó que su novia se moviera ni un solo centímetro, ya que posó una de sus manos en la espalda de ella, acercándola más y más a él, hasta que quedó recostada sobre el cuerpo de él. Su mano descendió por su espalda, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de ella, ya que había introducido su mano por debajo de la sudadera que llevaba, pero poco después la sacó, para continuar por el muslo de la joven y dejarla allí. Mientras, con sus dedos acercó el rostro sonrojado de ella al suyo, con el fin de que sus labios se encontraran en un beso, que al principio parecía inofensivo, pero que cuando ella entreabrió sus labios para poder inhalar un poco de oxígeno; él aprovechó y se lanzó de nuevo atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

La kunoichi se separó de él por la falta de oxígeno y con su respiración un tanto agitada, se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza al ver a su novio sonreír abiertamente.

―¿Cenamos? ―preguntó ella bajándose de encima de él, mientras se sentaba a un lado y empezaba a sacar las cosas de la cesta.

Él se incorporó, bajando la mirada, pensando que tal vez había ido demasiado rápido y la había asustado o tal vez se sentía incómoda; pero era extraño, ya que habían llegado varias veces a este punto e incluso a más, no entendía porque se separaba de esa manera. Alzó la mirada cuando encontró un cuenco de ramen delante de él y dos palillos, vio a la persona que se lo tendía; se entretuvo en su sonrisa, tal dulce como siempre, no podía concebir la idea de que alguien la dañara o que se la llevaran de su lado, antes de que ella sufriese daría su vida.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y esperó a que ella se sentara para empezar a comer. Disfrutaron del manjar en silencio, algo incómodo para el rubio, ya que siempre solía estar animado y hablando de cualquier cosa.

―Está muy bueno, Hina ―agradeció el joven al acabar la comida. Ella recogió todo y asintió la cabeza, mientras sacaba los buñuelos que ella misma había preparado. La tendió el paquete al joven para que cogiera los que gustara y dejara el resto entre ambos.

―Felicidades Naruto-kun ―mencionó la heredera cuando vio que el comía uno entero, acariciando su brazo mientras se acercaba a él, intentando arreglar lo que había estropeado.

―Están deliciosos ―comentó él dándole un suave beso en los labios, colocando un azulado mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

―Los he hecho solo para ti ―aseguró sonriéndole tontamente, acurrucándose en el cuerpo de él.

―¿Sino para quien más? ―inquirió él besando el nacimiento de su pelo, dejando que sus sentidos se inundaran por el dulce perfume que este desprendía. El Uzumaki, continuaba comiendo las deliciosas pastas rellenas de crema, cuando un poco de ese cremoso manjar se posó en sus dedos. La tentación de jugar con su novia y aquel dulce lo pudo; por eso, acercó su dedo al rostro de ella, manchando su mejilla de crema. La joven se iba a quejar, pero no tuvo un porque, ya que el rubio ya había retirado con su lengua la dulce crema del rostro sonrojado de ella. Ésta que ya había acabado su postre, dejó que el de él comenzara. Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y los tomó con suavidad, sin profundizar, ya se encargaría de ello más tarde, tenían toda la noche por delante. Él se colocó a horcajadas encima de ella, para continuar con sus besos por todas las zonas descubiertas de su cuerpo. Ya había descendido por su cuello, cuando se topó con la molesta sudadera que cubría el perfecto cuerpo de su novia. Tomó la cremallera y la bajó hasta que dejó a la vista la malla de ella.

―Naruto-kun... Aquí no ―mencionó ella posando su mano en su pecho, con la intención de pararlo.

El rubio sonrió zorrunamente. Se puso en pies y acto seguido la cogió, poniendo uno de sus brazos en su espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas; haciendo que ella ahogara un grito de sorpresa al sentir que sus pies ya no tocaban la superficie flotante. El joven saltó con ella en brazos hasta la orilla, bajándola al llegar. Enseguida, tomó su mano derecha para empezar a caminar, pero ella lo detuvo.

―Naruto-kun, tenemos que re... ―musitó ella con el fin de recoger todo lo que habían puesto por el medio.

―No te preocupes por eso. ―La cortó el Uzumaki tomando ambas manos ―.Tengo un sorpresa para ti ―añadió dándole un toquecito en la nariz, haciendo que ella sonriera, acotara su cabeza y un leve sonrojo volviera a cubrir sus mejillas.

El hijo del 4tº alzó su mentón y besó ambas mejillas, logrando que la morena levantara su mirada ; encontrándose con los ojos azules de él, notando que destacaba un brillo en ellos que antes era casi imperceptible.

Éste sabía lo que le tenía que transmitir en cada mirada, cada caricia, cada palabra... amor, cariño, ternura y protección; era lo que ella necesitaba, lo que pedía, y sobretodo lo que él le brindaba. Su relación era diferente a las de los demás, el silencio entre ellos no les incomodaba, aunque pocas eran las veces que el rubio se mantenía en completo silencio; la distancia entre ellos era inexistente, ya que procuraban estar juntos el máximo tiempo posible; ¿y los celos? Esa palabra no tenía cabida en su diccionario, sabían que el amor era correspondido, se pertenecían mutuamente, incluso aunque no se lo hayan demostrado. Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos y de lo valioso que era.

Volteó el cuerpo de la joven, hasta que quedó de espaldas a él. Sacó una cinta de tela oscura de su bolsillo y con ella cubrió sus ojos perlados, haciendo que ella llevara sus manos al cubre que le impedía la visión; la anudó a su cabeza, mientras se colocaba de nuevo frente a ella y le retiraba sus manos del lugar, atrapándolas con las suyas.

―No veo nada ―replicó como una niña pequeña, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las manos de él, buscando donde resguardarse de la oscuridad que se le presentaba.

―Tranquila, yo me encargo de guiarte ―aseguró empezando a caminar.

El rubio abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la llevó hasta el interior de éste. Cerró tras él y llevó sus manos a la cintura, alentándola a caminar, hasta llegar a la habitación de él, la que estaba remodelada. Abrió la puerta, dejándola escasos segundos sola, para entrar en su habitación y encender las velas.

―Espérame aquí ―pidió entrando en el cuarto; antes de volver a cerrar, asomó su cabellera rubia por la rendija de la puerta y añadió ―. No te quites la venda.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y comenzó a prender todas las velas que adornaban la habitación.

Fuera, la joven palpaba con sus manos, hasta que se topó con la rígida y fría pared, recostándose suavemente sobre ella soltó un profundo suspiro. Era un saco de nervios. Se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia, jugueteaba con sus dedos y movía su pierna; no se podía estar quieta, no sabía donde se encontraba, solo que un olor a limpieza y un aroma a fresas dulces inundaba todos sus sentido cada vez que respiraba. Tenía curiosidad por saber donde estaba, por averiguar de donde salía aquel aroma tan dulce.

Por eso llevó sus manos a su cabeza, estando dispuesta a desanudarse la "cinta".

―¡Te he pillado! ―exclamó empezando a hacer cosquillas por la zona de sus costillas, logrando que ella llevara sus manos al mismo lugar en el que estaban las del joven, para que dejara de empiparla. Después de varios segundos de ruegos y risas por parte de ella y de carcajadas por parte del hombre, éste dejó de "torturarla", para mostrarle el regalo que tenía preparado.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti ―susurró cerca de su oído besándolo suavemente, después de colocar un mechón de su cabello azulado tras su oreja. La puso delante de la puerta y la abrió, haciendo que el olor dulzón del ambiente aumentara, siendo percibido por ella. Llevó sus manos masculinas al nudo de la cinta que había sido su afiliada hasta ahora, y lo deshizo, devolviéndole la vista a su amada. Hizo sus manos descender por su azulado cabello, colocándole todo en su lado izquierdo, besó el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizó estos hasta su cuello, dejando sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, mientras ella continuaba embelesada con la decoración de la habitación.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos perlados se acostumbraron a la tenue luz que emitían las velas perfumadas que había alrededor de la cama y que realizaban un caminito des de la puerta de la habitación, dónde se encontraba, hasta la cama, la cual estaba cubierta por un suave, o eso parecía, cobertor de color crema, dónde habían cientos de pétalos rosados y rojizos esparcidos por éste, contrastando con el color claro de la manta; alzó la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño ventanal cubierto por una sábana color frambuesa, que impedía la entrada de la luz de la luna, dándole un toque aún más romántico a la estancia.

―Es hermoso ―musitó dejando que él jugueteara con su cuello. El rubio hizo que volteara, quedando justo delante de él, con sus cuerpos separados por escasos centímetros, deseando que desaparecieran.

―Te mereces mucho más ―mencionó él acariciándole la mejilla sonrojada de la joven.

―Tú eres el que se merece mucho más de lo que yo pueda ofrecerte esta noche ―bisbiseó la muchacha agachando la cabeza, evitando la mirada de él.

―Nunca vuelvas a decir eso; tu eres lo único que necesito y quiero, déjame demostrártelo. ―Intentó convencerla el joven que la obligó a alzar la cabeza, tomándola del mentón.

Besó su labios con ternura, haciendo que ambos se deleitaran con el sabor que compartían. Cuando éste finalizó, él recorrió con sus labios el cuello de ella, mientras la conducía hasta la cama. La posó en ella con ternura y continuó con los dulces besos, hasta que la Hyûga profundizó el beso manteniendo sus bocas juntas, entrelazando sus lenguas, sintiendo uno el sabor del otro. Se separaron para tomar aire, pero sus miradas continuaron entre lazadas, mientras que él acariciaba la suave melena azulada de ella. Ésta llevó sus manos a la banda ninja de él y la retiró, jugueteando con las hebras rubias de él que insistían en quedarse entre sus dedos, acercando el rostro del Uzumaki al suyo, mientras sus manos seguían perdidas en el suave cabello. Él cerró los ojos y besó a la morena demostrándole lo que la necesitaba y sobre todo lo que la quería.

La Hyûga dejó que las manos de él retiraran la banda de su cuello y que la cremallera de la sudadera que portaba descendiera hasta abajo, dejando la malla que llevaba a la vista, permitiéndose ver el contorno de sus voluptuosos pechos. Hinata bajó sus manos para sacarse las mangas de las sudadera, pero éstas nunca volvieron al lugar en el que antes se encontraban, sino que fueron a la cremallera que le impedía disfrutar del cuerpo de su amado, por eso la hizo descender. A medida que bajaba la, se encargó de acariciar el torso de él sobre la malla que lo cubría, admirando cuan trabajado estaba. El joven retiró las mangas de su sudadera y también la molesta malla de rejilla que le dificultaba los movimientos a la morena. Al observar como su novia se quedaba mirando su torso, decidió continuar; llevó las manos a su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla, sobre aquel estorbo que llevaba puesto y le distorsionaba la vista del hermoso cuerpo que poseía su amante. Llevó sus manos al inicio de la malla y la alzó, retirándola de su cuerpo, mostrando un sujetador negro de encaje don un lazo en cada tirante. Continuó con su paseo por el cuerpo de ella, acariciando su espalda con su dedo índice, subiendo por su hombro, haciéndolo descender de nuevo por su clavícula, pasando por el costado de sus pechos, llegando hasta el ombligo repitiendo el recorrido, notando como la piel de ella se erizaba. Alzó su mirada y se topó con sus ojos cerrados, mientras la morena, había vuelto a colocar sus manos en su cabello rubio.

Tomó sus carnosos labios entre los de él, posando como acto voluntario una mano sobre uno de sus pechos, empezando a acariciarlo sobre la tela de la ropa interior, logrando que a ella suspirara varias veces de placer. Pero el no aguantaría más, sabía que tenía que ir despacio; necesitaba sentirla, estar dentro de ella, ser poseídos.

Se puso en pie dejando sorprendida a la Hyûga. Retiró sus sandalias ninjas y sus pantalones, quedándose con unos boxers negros. Acto seguido, se deshizo de las sandalias de ella y de su pantalón, dejándola solo con aquel conjunto de lencería tan bonito. Ella se incorporó para facilitarle la tarea, pero para cuando él finalizó, se acercó a ella y la llevó más atrás de la cama, ya que hasta ahora habían estado en el filo. Naruto llevó sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador y lo consiguió quitar a la primera, dejando libres los pechos de ella, los cuales captaron su atención varios segundos. Hinata, al ver que el rubio no retiraba su mirada de sus pechos, intentó cubrírselos con su brazo.

―No te avergüences, eres hermosa ―susurró besando el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras retiraba el brazo de ella de sus pechos. Ella dejó que los labios de él lamieran, besaran e incluso mordisquearan sus rosados pezones, ya erectos, a causa de la sensación de placer y de excitación que ella sentía, al igual que él en ese momento.

La morena paseó sus manos por el cuerpo de él, llegando a una zona un tanto sensible que rozó de pasada, logrando que el emitiera un gruñido, ya que su erección era notable.

Llevó sus manos a la costura del encaje de sus negras bragas y lo hizo descender hasta que quedó completamente desnuda a su merced. Retiró sus boxers y alcanzó un preservativo de la mesita de noche, colocándoselo rápidamente sentó a la Hyuga encima de él y ella pudo sentir como algo realmente caliente palpitaba contra su bajo vientre; haciendo que se removiera nerviosamente, causándole placer al rubio.

―Eres hermosa ―susurró cerca de su cuello, mientras la alzaba, tomándola de las caderas, y haciendo que su miembro entrara poco a poco en su interior. Llevó sus manos al cuello de él y lo rodeó, clavando las uñas en su espalda, ya que un sensación placentera y otra de molestia estaban en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo entero.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el rubio acariciando su largo cabello, intentando tranquilizarla. Ella asintió, después de soltar un gran suspiro y se movió, hacia arriba y hacia a bajo, pero el la recostó y se colocó encima de ella de nuevo, dándole suaves embestidas, no quería asustarla y mucho menos hacerle daño. Continuó con el movimiento, dejando escapar varios gemidos de su boca, igual que ella lo hacía. Besó los labios de ella, repetidas veces, haciendo que parpadeara y que gimiera aún más, ya que el ritmo de sus embestidas había aumentado.

De pronto, una sensación de satisfacción y placer recorrió ambos cuerpos, haciendo que llegaran al orgasmo y que gritaran sus nombre. El cuerpo de ambos temblada de puro éxtasis y él se había dejado caer sobre ella y ahora yacía con la cabeza en sus pechos, intentando controlar sus respiraciones. La piernas de ellas se encontraban entumecidas, no podía moverlas, no tenía fuerzas para ello. El rubio se retiró de encima suya, recostándose a su lado, cubriendo con el cobertor el cuerpo de ella y el suyo; acercó a la morena, dejándola recostar su cabeza en el pecho de él, entrelazando sus piernas bajo las sábanas. La mano de Hinata descansó sobre el pecho de él, mientras que él rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, manteniendo sus cálidos cuerpos aún más próximos. Besó su el nacimiento de sus cabellos azulados, mientras que ella copiaba su movimiento, pero en el pecho.

―Te amo ―susurró ella mirando sus azules ojos, que mantenían aquel brillo tan especial.

―Te necesito ahora y siempre ―musitó atrapando sus labios, mientras mencionaba varias veces el nombre de ella, acompañado de un te amo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, notando como la luz que había en la habitación era de un tono rojizo, haciendo que los rayos del sol matutino no la deslumbraran; gracias a aquella idea que su tan considerado rubio había tenido antes de... de que mantuvieran relaciones. Alejó rápidamente sus pensamientos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras cubría sus ojos con la otra. No podía creerse que al final lo hubiera hecho, pero... ¿y si no le había gustado? ¿o no había sido lo que él esperaba... ?

Volteó hacia su costado derecho, para encontrarse con él, durmiendo plácidamente, enrollado en el cobertor, con una sonrisa inconsciente en su rostro. Llevó sus dedos a los mechones traviesos que caían libremente por el rostro y la frente de él; los acarició, haciendo que su mano paseara por su suave rostro, logrando que él se removiera entre las sábanas. Ella se volteó, dejándolo descansar, pero, sintió como unos brazos cálidos y masculinos rodeando su cintura, mientras que la cabeza de él descansaba en el hueco de su cuello, respirando cerca de su oído.

―Buenos días, cielo ―musitó él besando su mejilla y su cuello, acariciando su azulado cabello.

―Buenos días ―saludó ella volteándose de nuevo para quedar frente a él.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó Naruto, continuando con sus caricias.

―Mejor que nunca ―respondió la Hyûga abrazándose y juntando de nuevo sus cuerpos.

―Ya veo que te gustó ―mencionó ocasionando que ella se sonrojara y bajara su rostro ―.A mi me encantó ―añadió a la altura de su cuello posicionándose encima del delicado cuerpo de ella.

Claro que lo había disfrutado, le había encantado y el pensamiento de ambos se centraba en volver a repetirlo, hasta cansarse uno del otro, algo imposible para ellos... más tarde pensarían en las consecuencias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**7 años después**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraba recostada en su cama matrimonial, un nuevo día apenas comenzaba, los rayos de sol entraban por el ventanal de la habitación principal de su casa. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería tener que acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz mañanera que se empeñaba en despertarla.

Sonrió sabiendo lo que había recordado la primera vez que se habían entregado, la primera vez que se habían amado por completo, la primera vez que habían su habían mencionado el nombre del otro por puro placer. A partir de ese momento, las cosas habían continuado a mejor; él llegó a ser Hokage, se comprometió con ella y los poco meses se casaron, después de dos años de matrimonio, Hinata quedó embarazada, haciendo que Naruto fuera la persona más feliz del mundo. Ya habían pasado 4 años des de el nacimiento de su pequeña y ahora se encontraba cargando con su próximo hijo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar ruidos tras la puerta y al voltearse en la cama, no se encontró con su amado rubio, sino que el lado de la cama estaba vacío. Acarició su abultado vientre de 7 meses y se incorporó levemente, hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama.

―¡Mamá, mamá, mira lo que te hemos preparado! ―exclamó su pequeña hija de 4 años entrando corriendo seguida de su padre.

La infante era un calco de su abuela paterna; su cabello rojizo caía hasta la altura de los hombros, dejando algunos mechones más largos que otros, haciéndola ver encantadora; sus ojos eran de un color perlado típico de los Hyuga, indicándoles que heredaría el Byakugan, su carita era redonda como la de Kushina y ni hablar de su carácter; el rubio veía a su madre en ella cada vez que la miraba, eran idénticas y eso le encantaba.

Ésta saltó encima de la cama de su madre saludando a su hermano, besando la barriga descubierta de la mayor. El rubio entró y dejó una bandeja con el desayuno de ella en la mesita de noche, para después acercarse a la cama donde estaba su familia.

El actual Hokage, estaba aún más apuesto y guapo que antes, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, al igual que sus habilidades; se había convertido en el mejor hombre que podría existir.

Besó los labios de la joven dándole el buenos días y acarició el vientre donde descansaba su pequeño de tan solo siete meses de vida.

―Buenos días pequeñín ―saludó el rubio a su hijo antes de volver a cubrir el vientre de su esposa con la suave tela del pijama de ella, acariciándolo mientras tanto y sonriendo para ella.

Ya habían pasado más de ocho años que estaba con ella, que la conocía y la amaba como a nada en este mundo; sin ella no podría vivir, no podría soportar que le arrebataran a su familia, a ella, su gran amor y lo que había significado hasta ahora ella, recordaría todo lo que había hecho por él; cuando sacrificó su vida para evitar que él muriera, todas las peleas que había tenido con su padre por querer estar junto a él, por confiar siempre en él, por compartir ese tiempo tan bello del cual ambos gozaban hasta el último minuto, la llevaba en su corazón y nadie podría desterrarla de aquel lugar que le pertenecía para siempre.

Tomó el rojo clavel de la bandeja donde había subido el desayuno para su reina y se lo entregó, besando sus labios, mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Si, habéis acertado, hoy, de nuevo era 21 de Octubre, una fecha insignificante para tantos, pero para otros, lo que significó el principio de algo mágico que duraría siempre, allá donde fueran no dejarían de amarse, porque se pertenecían y se amaban.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... <strong>es mi primer lemmon como habrán notado... no sé si he cometido Ooc o no porque es la primera vez que escribo con eta pareja. Es un poco largo y tal vez tenga faltas, ya que Word esta en mi contra y no me deja ejecutarlo, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude.

Estaré encantada de recibir vuestras opiniones y sobre todo la tuya Bella-chan. Una vez más, gracias por pasaros por mi one-shot y por comentar y enviarme un review :)

Felicidades Bella-chan!

**PD: **Agradecería que si alguna de vosotras o vosotros se ha dado cuenta de mi error en Hyuga me explicara como se pone esta rayita encima de la U. Gracias!

Nos leemos, **Shira-san.**


	2. Anuncio

Siento comunicar que esto no es un capítulo de la historia, pero quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos aquellos autores que posean historias con lemon y establecer una queja en contra de las nuevas normas de FanFiction.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, Miss Sands, Shira-san

Los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemmons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Ayudadnos a expandir este mensaje.

Gracias.


End file.
